Majin Buu & The Chocolate Factory
by 3picDragonBall
Summary: [COMPLETE] A crossover between Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Dragon Ball Z! Majin Buu decides he wants to buy a Wonka Bar, just to get a taste of what it was. Soon, he realizes there wasn't just a chocolate bar inside. . . . . .
1. The Golden Ticket

"Yes! Buu can get ice cream!" Majin Buu shouted triumphantly. He raised his gloved hand that held the two zenny he had earned from Mr. Satan. He hopped down the steps like a child and zipped through the well-tended garden.

From there, he raced to his favorite ice cream parlor, but something caught his attention. It was an advertisement for Willy Wonka's Wonka Bars. To get a better look, Buu pressed his face against the glass and watched the advertisement from the outside. "Mmm. Buu should get chocolate!" he said with glee. He walked inside the small candy shop and browsed for a bit until he found the Wonka Bars. Majin Buu stared at them as if they were lost artifacts.

"Are you interested in buying a Wonka Bar?" the cashier asked. He had a feeling Buu might be a thief.

Buu scratched the top of his head. He was thinking whether or not to buy a chocolate bar. Finally, he came up with a decision. "Buu want," Majin Buu decided. He grabbed a Wonka Bar and walked up to the counter.

"That would be two zenny," said the cashier reluctantly. He held out a hand to Buu.

Buu pressed the two zenny he had and opened his chocolate carefully. He had never tried a Wonka Bar in his life! The very first thing he saw in the chocolate was a golden ticket. Buu's eyes got wide and his eyebrows arched inward. "YOU SCAMMED BUU!" Majin Buu shrieked. "WHY YOU SCAM BUU?!" He got angry. Steam emitted from the small holes in his head and he clenched his fists. His grip was hard, so of course the chocolate broke into pieces. Realizing that there was chocolate, Buu quickly got to his knees and used his tongue to pick up the remaining pieces.

"Y-you have a golden ticket!" the cashier cried. Buu got up from the floor and looked at him confused. "You get to go to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory!" The man behind the counter did a little happy dance, but stopped when he saw Buu stare at him awkwardly.

"You mean Buu get to eat more chocolate?" Buu asked, still a little lost.

"Yes."

The corners of Buu's mouth curved. "Yay!" Buu yelled. Then he ran out of the store screaming like a maniac.

When he arrived home, he saw Videl in the front yard pacing back and forth. Majin Buu dashed through the Satan gates to tell Videl the news.

"Videl! Buu has ticket to chocolate factory!" He stopped right in front of Videl and showed her the golden ticket. Before she could say anything he ran right over her and dashed inside to tell Bee and Hercule.

"Ow!" Videl called while lying on the floor. There was a clear footprint on her forehead. Videl nursed it while she attempted to stand.

Inside the house, Buu was calling for Bee. "Bee! Bee! Where are you?" After a few minutes of searching, Bee came racing down the hallway. "Bee!" Majin Buu said joyfully. Buu got to his knees and when they came together, Buu started licking Bee's face. Buu's laughter and Bee's barking summoned Mr. Satan out from his chambers.

"What all the racket about?" Mr. Satan asked while cleaning his ear with his index finger. "Oh, hey, Buu. Nice ticket. It looks like one of those, uh, Wonka Willy tickets they show on TV." Mr. Satan squinted, trying to make out what Buu was holding. "Wait a minute, that is a Winky Wollie ticket!" With his pink slippers and towel that was wrapped loosely around his waist, he ran to Buu to get a closer look at the golden ticket. Since Buu couldn't read, Mr. Satan read it out loud. ""You have been invited to join me in my factory. You may bring one other acquaintance." Buu, who are you bringing?"

Buu sat there and thought. His mouth moved around and he tapped his chin with a finger. Finally, he answered, "Buu go bring Bee!" Mr. Satan flipped over, but recovered quickly.

"B-but, Buu, Bee is an animal. I don't think Wallie Wunky would like that," Mr. Satan exclaimed. He grabbed Buu by the arm and begged, "What about me? Can't I go witchu, Buu?"

Buu shook his head. "Buu want Bee!" Majin Buu pouted and wrestled his arm out of Hercule's grip. Buu crossed his arm and looked at the floor angrily. "Bee wants to go, right, Bee?" Bee breathed heavily and wagged his tail, doing what typical dogs usually do.

"Wait, Buu! Dogs will die from chocolate! We don't want Bee to die, do we?" Mr. Satan reminded. Buu looked over at Hercule with a dumbfounded expression. Mr. Satan knew he got Buu on the ropes! The only thing Hercule wanted was more fame, and he could do it with the help of Willy Wonka.

"Okay," Buu said happily. "Buu and Videl go."

"What! No! Videl is, uh, allergic. Yes, allergic!" Mr. Satan countered. He raised his index finger like he was making a point. "I'm her father, I should know." Mr. Satan crossed his arms and nodded reassuringly.

"Buu and Videl ate chocolate cake yesterday," Buu said. He knew for sure because he ate Videl's cake when she was half finished.

"No! That wasn't chocolate!" Mr. Satan cried. "It was, uh, Satan cake! Yes, Satan cake. It tastes like chocolate, but it's not. Buu, I don't want my daughter eating chocolate, you hear? I'll go." With that said, Mr. Satan got to his feet, and as he did, his towel slipped off. Hercule didn't notice a thing. He walked into his room and shut the door.

Buu stared at Hercule's door and rubbed his eyes. Then, he looked at Bee. "Come on, Bee, let's sleep. Buu and Videl go early," Buu walked to his room and opened the door for Bee. Bee galloped in and Buu was right behind him. Majin Buu set his ticket down on his nightstand and belly-flopped onto his bed. _Lots of fun tomorrow! Hehe, _Buu thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. ZAP Is The New Way To Make Chocolate

"Buu, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean my father's childhood dream was to meet Willy Wonka," Videl said as they neared the gates. "Buu, are you even listening to me?" She sped up a bit and took a good look at Buu. His tongue hung out and was dripping with drool. He seemed hypnotized. "BUU!"

"Aaah!" Buu cried as he covered his face with his gloved hands. Quickly realizing Videl wasn't a monster, he let his defenses fall down. "DON'T SCARE BUU LIKE THAT!"

"Gee, sorry, I was trying to get your attention," Videl said as she crossed her arms.

There was already a crowd of people surrounding the gates of the factory. It was too thick to get through.

"Aaw, now what do we do?" Videl asked as she scanned the crowd for an opening. There wasn't one. Buu looked at Videl as if she were stupid. "What? Oh, I keep forgetting I can fly. . ." At the same time, they leaped into the air and slowly made their way to the gates.

"What the?!" someone shouted, but Buu and Videl ignored them. They were already used to all the attention. Videl landed first and stood in front of Buu because if she stood behind him, she'd practically be invisible.

"You're just in time! I am your tour guide, Willy Wonka," Mr. Wonka said as he bowed. "My, my, we have Mr. Satan's daughter and her friend." He smiled and spun on his heels. "Open, you rusty old gates!" Nothing happened. "Grrr, I hate doing this manually." Willy Wonka walked up to the gates and kicked it. He howled in pain, but the gates swung open. "Okay, little kids, come inside," he said as he nursed his foot.

As everyone started to trail inside, Violet Beauregarde shouted, "I'm first!" She charged ahead with her mother behind her. Videl and Buu gave strange looks at each other and headed in last. The gates creaked closed behind them.

"Okay, little boys and girls," Wonka began, "we are going to go inside a room where everything is made of candy!" He made an invisible rainbow with his hands. "It's a magical world of candy! Eat what you want; there will be no other opportunity like this!" Buu's eyes grew wide and he made a wicked smile. Willy Wonka opened the door and they stepped inside.

"CCCCCCANNNNNNNNDDDYYYY!" Buu screamed as he began to gobble up the grass. Videl ran after him, trying to slow him down. Buu ate faster than Goku! He was basically mowing the lawn, but something caught his eye and it was a candied apple. As far as he could tell, it was the only one in the whole area. "Oooh," Buu said as he walked over to the tree. He carefully plucked it off the tree and stared at it.

"Gimme that stupid apple!" Augustus cried and he swiped it from Buu's hand. Augustus took a huge bite, mocking Majin Buu. Buu saw his tender apple being chomped.

"YOU TOOK BUU'S APPLE! BUU GOING TO TURN YOU TO CHOCOLATE!" Majin Buu shrieked. He directed his antennae at Augustus and sent out a ray.

"Buu, no!" Videl shouted, but it was too late. She was too far away to save him. Videl wiped her mouth on her shirt and rushed to Buu and Willy Wonka did, too.

"Oh, my, I'm afraid my Oompa-Loompas don't have a song for this," Willy Wonka said. He carefully picked up the remains of Augustus Gloop. He turned it around admiring all the detail and incisions. "This is absolutely beautiful!" Willy Wonka held it up high in the air for everyone to see. Then, he took a bite. "Very delicious," he said as he nodded.

"Y-you cannibal! You ate my son!" Mrs. Gloop shrieked. She fanned herself.

"Oh, it's okay, it's just an arm. No biggie. You should try this, this is very tasty," Willy Wonka held Augustus out to his mother, but all she did was cry. Mr. Wonka turned around and started a new subject. "Fat, tubby man, this is very delicious. Better than being made by waterfall! Zap is the new way to make chocolate! I can see it now!" Wonka closed his eyes and began to day dream. He blew kisses to an imaginary crowd, only to receive odd looks from everyone else. "Sorry. Can I get someone to lead Mrs. Gloop to the ECR?" And Oompa-Loompa quickly came and guided Mrs. Gloop to the ECR.

"What's the ECR, Mr. Wonka?" Videl asked.

"The Emergency Chocolate Room, of course! What else can it stand for you silly girl? It's for chocolate emergencies," Willy Wonka replied. "Now, let's go. We have lots to do! Lots to do!" He clapped and just as he did, a boat slowly followed the current for the chocolate river. "All aboard!"

_I need to find a way to get on that boat, _Mr. Satan thought. His back was against the wall. He licked his giant lollipop and tried to cook up a plan. _Darn you, Buu, why didn't you pick me?_


	3. The Champion Gum Chewer Gets Chewed

**Sorry it took so long to update. DX I've been kind of busy lately with all the vacation stuff.**

* * *

As everyone filed in, Mr. Satan had to think fast. The boat had started going forward and Hercule panicked. In a nick of time, he leaped and clung onto the rear of the boat. His hands started slipping as he adjusted his grip on the smooth surface of the boat.

"Okay, kids, you better hold on tight. This is going to be one exciting ride!" Willy Wonka said as he sat down himself.

Majin Buu and Videl had taken a seat next to Violet Beauregarde and her mother. The loud annoying sound of the gum being chewed irritated Videl. She tried to keep calm and not go berserk.

Violet looked up at the happy faced Buu. "You look like gum. Are you gum? Because I can chew you up no problem," Violet said in between chomps. Majin Buu looked over at her with his mouth in a shape of an "o". Violet laughed out loud. "You stupid piece of chewing gum."

That ticked off Majin Buu, but Videl set a hand on her friend's arm. "It's okay, Buu. Keep calm, I'm trying to," she whispered just low enough for only Buu to hear. Videl then looked ahead and realized they were heading into a very dark tunnel. Willy Wonka stood up.

"Are you ready?" Willy Wonka asked. He only received a silent reply of "no" from everyone except Buu and Videl. "Okay, let's go!" Willy Wonka yelled as he pointed his cane forward.

The boat entered the mouth of the hole and the beating of the Oompa-Loompas' drums began to grow faster and louder. Finally, they were engulfed in darkness and the front of the boat dropped down, bringing the rest of it with it. Screams were heard from parents and kids. Videl and Majin Buu had bored faces and crossed arms. To them, this was the most boring part of the trip.

Clinging on for dear life in the rear of the boat, Mr. Satan yelled. Tears streamed out of his eyes, but it was easier to hold on because of the gravity. His hands began to slip from the sweat he has been producing. "No!" Mr. Satan yelped as he frantically climbed upward.

The boat slowed to a stop and everyone quickly rushed out. "Wasn't that exciting?!" Willy Wonka asked. He got no reply, so he went on, "Okay, let's go inside." He spun on his heels and opened a door which seemed more like a safe door than a regular one. "This is where we make all our candy. We have to test them before handing them out to public because if something goes wrong, oh dear, then I'll get blamed! Look around, just don't touch," Mr. Wonka instructed.

Like a secret agent, Mr. Satan tip-toed into the room and hid behind gadgets and stalked the group. At times, he saw Oompa-Loompas, so he quickly hid under a desk. He looked to his right and saw something he had eaten as a child. It was an everlasting chocolate ball. Mr. Satan's eyes glittered of all the happy, fun-filled memories. He reached out for it and-

Majin Buu gazed around the room staring at new and "upgraded" candies. "Oooh, Buu like!" Buu said as he was about to touch, but he got slapped by Mr. Wonka's stick.

"I said, no touching," Mr. Wonka said.

Violet followed close behind Buu, hoping to get a little nibble of him. _I need to chew him up, then I'll be the first to chew a gum-person, _Violet thought evilly. She leaped and tried to grab Buu around the waist, but Buu ran over to the chocolate exhibit before she got him. _Darn, I almost had him_, Violet thought while getting back to her feet. She snuck around and hid behind a steaming invention and eyed Majin Buu carefully. She then attempted again and actually caught Buu and started biting him like a dog. Finally, she got a chunk in her mouth and started chewing Majin Buu.

"Huh?" Buu asked. He opened his eyes and looked at Violet. His eyes grew wide and he moved his antennae. "WHY YOU EAT BUU?!" Violet did not respond. All she thought of was the gross flavor in her mouth. "BUU TURN YOU INTO GUM, SO BUU EAT YOU!" The pink electricity flung out of the antennae and onto Violet, who screamed. The small part of Majin Buu dropped out of her mouth and onto the floor. In the end, she, too, was on the floor.

"What have to done to my daughter?!" Mrs. Beauregarde cried. She didn't have the courage to go head on with Buu. Buu ignored her and picked up the piece of gum and plopped it into his mouth and started chewing it the way Violet did. "You monster!" Mrs. Beauregarde said, but still she did not do anything. Buu's face began to turn sour and he spit out Violet.

"Yucky! Girl taste like poo!" Buu said as he rubbed his tongue against his hands.

"Buu, stop! We're going home. I can't let you hurt anyone anymore!"

Videl turned around in shock. "Dad?!"


	4. Salt is Trash

"What are you doing here?" Videl asked. She was embarrassed. Her father looked like he was fondued in chocolate. She face palmed herself and shook her head in disappointment.

Mr. Satan didn't have anything ready so he said, "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is the safety of these people. So come on, Videl, Buu. We're going home." He crossed his arms and gave his best "daddy" look at Videl.

Videl sighed and walked over to her father. Buu stood there staring at Hercule. No one said a word. Even Wonka kept his mouth shut.

"Buu want to stay," Buu said. He looked at the ground. "Buu want to see chocolate factory." Mr. Satan shook his head.

"Buu, you have to go. I can't let you hurt these peop-" Mr. Satan stopped and started to drool when he laid eyes on Violet's mom. Her face was covered with makeup and she looked like a plastic Barbie doll. "Ooh-la-la, who is this?" Mr. Satan asked in a hypnotized voice. Again, Videl face palmed herself.

"Dad, let's go. Buu can handle this on his own," Videl said. She reached out and grabbed the back of her father's shirt. She didn't want him swooning on poor Mrs. Beauregarde. "Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Videl yanked harder and ended up having to drag her father out of the factory. She looked behind her and smiled to everyone. "Have a good time, Buu." Videl and Hercule exited through the doors. Everyone was silent.

"So," Willy Wonka said, trying to spice up the mood. "Shall we go on then?" He was trying to wait patiently, but patience just wasn't in his blood.

"What about my daughter? Can you fix her Mr. Wonka?" Mrs. Beauregarde said as she set her hands on Willy's chest. "Please."

Willy Wonka pushed her off and said, "Take the little Gumgirl and her mother to the Gum Manipulizer." He brushed off the invisible germs Mrs. Beauregarde had given him. An Oompa-Loompa saluted in front of the Barbie and led her out a different door.

* * *

"Dad, stop drooling!" Videl shouted as she dragged him across the courtyard. "You embarrassed me. You embarrassed yourself."

"I can't help it, Videl, she' so hot!" Mr. Satan said dreamily.

"Shut up, Dad," Videl snapped angrily. Mr. Satan's heart skipped a beat, but in a bad way. She had never showed this much disrespect to him before.

"Videl, tell me what's wrong," Hercule said, taking his mind off the beautiful woman he just saw. Videl held her head up high and refused to answer. "Fine, no dinner then."  
She rolled her eyes and said, "I can cook by myself, Dad, Mom taught me, remember?" They exited through the giant gates and out to the crowds. Cameras flashed and pictures were taken. Mr. Satan was blushing since Videl had the upper hand and he was the champion of the world. Videl ignored them and kept a straight face. Finally, she said, "You look like a peppermint."

"What do you mean?" Hercule asked.

"Your skin. It's swirled with red and white."

Mr. Satan quickly rubbed the chocolate off his arm and saw some weird pattern. He couldn't get enough chocolate off so he licked his hairy arms. Videl let go of her father and grimaced at the sight. "Dad!" Videl shouted. She stuck her tongue out and pretended to barf. Finally, Mr. Satan uncovered a part of his skin and saw that Videl was right. He had turned into a peppermint.

"Videl, is it that noticeable?!" Hercule asked frantically. He was worried the photographers might have taken bad pictures of him.

"Yes. Your face isn't covered in chocolate."

Slowly, Mr. Satan touched his face and felt skin. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

"Where are we going now, Mr. Wonka?" Veruca asked. She smiled sweetly at Willy Wonka, but Wonka only ignored her.

"Here is where the nuts are sorted and separated. The squirrels are experts! Better than humans, even!" Willy said as they walked into a room. It was a sort of balcony that stretched all the way around the room and on the lower floor, there were squirrels working away.

"Daddy, I want one," Veruca said. Her father turned to Mr. Wonka.

"How much do I pay you for one of those squirrels?" Mr. Salt asked.

"Oh, there not for sale."

"But I want one!" Veruca interrupted. She stomped one foot. "Now!"

"I'm sorry, little girl; they're workers of the factory. I can't sell you one," Willy Wonka said like it was the silliest thing in the world.

"Fine, then! I'll get it myself!" she shouted and Veruca slipped through the bars and walked down the steps.

"Oh, dear."

Majin Buu watched as Veruca made her way down to the lower level. "Oh! Buu can go down there, too? Okay!" Buu said and he leaped over the railing and landed on two feet. "Buu get free squirrel! Yay!" he yelled as he ran to a squirrel.

"I want you," Veruca said as she neared the squirrel she desired. As quick as she could, she clasped her hands around the squirrel. "Got you!"

In unison, the squirrels' heads turned to look at Veruca, even the one Majin Buu was petting. All of them dashed to Veruca and pinned her arms and legs down.

"I have to help her!" Mr. Salt exclaimed. "Get me down there immediately!"

"As you wish, all mighty one," Mr. Wonka said as he bowed. Then, he pushed Mr. Salt over the railing. "Whoops," Willy said sarcastically. Mr. Salt didn't land on the hard ground; he landed in a mass of squirrels.

"Buu go back now," Majin Buu said as he let go of the squirrel he had been petting.

"HELP ME!" the Salts shouted. Majin Buu looked over at them.

"Help me? Buu don't know that game. Sorry," Buu said as he flew back up to the rest of the group. Buu watched happily as Veruca and her father were tossed down the chute. "Oooh, Buu don't want to play that game."

"I'm the last kid here, so I win the prize!" Mike Teavee said.

Willy Wonka turned around with his hands clasped. "Oh, no you aren't. There's still him," Willy Wonka said while pointing the smiling Buu.

"He's just a fat blob. He's not a kid."

"Oh, yes he is, little boy."

"No he's not!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka," Mr. Teavee said. Then he turned to Mike. "Stop giving people your attitude!"

Buu stood there silently, offended of what Mike had said. He knew to keep calm. Buu was already bullied by Augustus and Violet.

"I don't care! He's not a kid!" Mike spit out.

"Let's continue our tour, shall we?" Mr. Wonka said as he fanned himself. _Some bad breath he's got there_, Willy thought.


	5. The Remaining Contestant

Willy Wonka exited the room with Buu, Mike, and his father, behind him. They continued walking the long hallways of the factory.

Surprisingly, Buu was silent, and Mike was glaring at him. Buu's gaze moved down to Mike. Trying to be kind, Buu smiled, but he only received a sneer.

"I'm going to win this, you got it, Blubby?" Mike whispered harshly. He used his hand and pretended to slice off his head. "You're going down."

"Mike, shut up," Mr. Teavee said. Mike looked at his father like he was crazy. Buu snickered and covered his mouth.

"What's going on back there?" Mr. Wonka asked, not turning around. "Don't get bored, now little boys and girls. We're almost there."

"Mr. Wonka?" Majin Buu asked.

"Yes?"

"What is prize?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

Majin Buu never really had any patience, but he suppressed his anger.

"Okay."

Mr. Wonka tossed goggles to the three visitors. "Put them on. It will protect your eyes from the light," he said as he made a sharp turn into another room.

Quickly, the Teavees strapped on theirs and followed Willy Wonka. Buu had trouble. He stretched out the elastic and tried to fit it on his head, but it squished so he looked demented. Majin Buu's head wasn't solid enough.

"There, Buu ready!" Majin Buu said as he rushed into the room.

When he arrived, Wonka was already halfway explaining what the room was for. Buu looked around the room, admiring the giant chocolate bar.

"I see you've noticed the chocolate bar," Mr. Wonka said. "Ah, what a beauty she is. Too bad we'll have to transport it."

Buu looked at Willy with a confused expression. HE WAS GOING TO LET THIS BEAUTIFUL, CREAMY, DELICIOUS, YUMMY, TASTY, CHOCOLATEY, MILKY, SNACK TO WASTE?! "What?" Buu asked curiously.

"It's an experiment, just watch," Mr. Wonka said. "Hit it!" Right on cue, the Oompa-Loompa that was manning the ginormous ray, aimed the device at the giant chocolate bar. Buu watched as the ray zapped the chocolate. There was a bright flash and finally, the chocolate bar was gone.

"What?!" Buu shrieked. He was freaked out. "Where did chocolate go?!" Majin Buu was only used to turning things into chocolate, not making chocolate disappear! This was a nightmare.

"It's over here, let me show you," Willy Wonka said as he walked over to the screen the Teavees were looking into. "Outta the way, punks!" Mr. Wonka said as he pushed them aside. "Look at this, Buu." His gloved hand pointed at a chocolate that was in the screen.

Buu opened his eyes and pressed his face onto the screen, but apparently, his face went through. Majin Buu blinked several times. Something grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Move it, you chubby blob! Let me have a look!" Mike shouted as he took Buu's place. Willy Wonka pouted. "Old man," Mike said, referencing to Mr. Wonka, "Can this transport other things, like humans?"

"Well, I guess so, I don't know. I wouldn't risk it or-"

"Great!" Mike leaped over to the platform and threw his goggles at the switch that activated the machine. "This is gonna be awesome!" He pumped a fist.

"Mike, stop!" Mr. Teavee yelled as he tried to run, but failed. The bright light flashed and his son was gone. Quickly, he ran over to the television. "Is he in there?"

"Yes, I think so," Willy Wonka said as his eyes searched for the game-obsessed boy. "Oh, there's the little pest."

Mr. Teavee took a look at where Wonka was pointing, ignoring his comment. "Is there any way to get him out?" Mr. Teavee asked.

"Yes, just reach in and grab him."

Then, they heard another zap and saw their shadows go by quick. The machine had been activated again.

"What? Who else could've used the machine?" Wonka asked. He looked around, searching for Buu, but he wasn't there.

Buu looked at his surroundings. It looked like he was in a jungle. He heard monkeys swinging on branched. One even used his Majin Buu's head as a leap off platform.

"Oooh," Buu said. He walked through the dense forest, pushing away leaves so he could get through. "Where's the chocolate?" he asked himself. He raised his hand to his mouth and thought. Where did he see it? Buu couldn't remember. A scream was heard and it was so loud. Buu covered his 'ears'.

"HELP ME!" Mike screamed. He was cornered. Angry monkeys formed a circle around him. "HELP ME!"

Buu made an angry face and stomped to the source of the scream. It irritated his ears. He needed to get rid of it!

"BUU SAID SHUT UP!" Buu screamed as his antennae moved around. It quickly flung towards Mike and caught him by the waist. Turning towards the screen, Buu threw Mike out and into the original world. "Finally, monkeys are at peace." A monkey trotted up to Buu and held out a hand. He was offering his thanks. "Oh, okay!" Buu took his hand and started slamming the monkey on the floor. "Hahaha! Buu says this is fun!" He continued to wack the poor monkey on the floor.

Mike Teavee flew through the screen and landed right in the palm of Mr. Wonka's hand.

"Take him to the stretcher," Willy Wonka threw Mike towards an Oompa-Loompa, who failed to catch him.

"Careful!" Mr. Teavee said as he jogged over to the Oompa-Loompa. Quickly, they departed from the white room.

"Majin Buu, can you please come back out here?" Willy Wonka asked into the TV.

Majin Buu turned around and faced Willy Wonka. He let go of the monkey and gathered his strength to make a giant leap out of the fantasy world.

"What do man want?" Buu asked.

"You're the last one left. You win the prize."

Buu's mouth began to water. "WHAT IS PRIZE?! TELL BUU NOW!"

"You get the factory," Mr. Wonka said. He wasn't scared of Buu's screams at all.

"WHAT?! TOO MANY PEOPLE SCAM BUU TODAY!"

"I'm not scamming you. The prize is the factory. I'm getting too old for this."

Buu calmed down and actually thought about it.

"You mean Buu get factory which has squirrels, chocolate, and more CANDY?!"

"Yeah. . ."

"YAY!"


End file.
